musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Frazzle
Frazzle is an eponymous song about the monster itself featuring the backup members "The Frazzletones" who sing about Frazzle's emotions therein he expresses with an illegible snarl regardless of whether he's happy, sad, angry, etc. Another purpose of the song is to teach people not to judge a book by it's cover. Music Video The song starts at Frazzle standing on the green background idling for a moment who starts to grawl before the music starts which he walks a few steps to the left and runs from the left to the right the screen in-favor for the ripped paper to uncover the background where The Frazzletones singing about him and his expressions prior to the transition to the Frazzletones section with a bourbon colored background. In the order they sing, Little Chrissy is displayed first, Steve D' Monster second, both third and last, Maurice Monster, next we transit to the Frazzletones section where they shout the phrase "He goes". As they start to move away to the far point from the camera, we see Frazzle snarling through ruptured circle causing the paper to shake with a teeter totter animation at a speed depending on how fast he growls while they watch him doing it. Immediately after the rip lines stop teeter-tottering, they describe what his growl does depending on his emotions. On the second time Frazzle grumbles, the paper stretches up once. After we hear Frazzle growl three times, we go back to Frazzle's section where we left off and this time, he walks to the left from the screen. The routine with the Frazzletones section through the broken background is repeated. We head back onto the Frazzletone's section again Frazzle growls six times here. During the point after the third growl from him, he nods his head up and down and almost immediately continues growling with the Frazzletones making noises. The last growl will make the ripped paper animation play at a slow speed before he runs to the left while the iris expands. After that, he runs to the right again, the hole zooms in the center of the screen which Frazzle will appear in the same section with the Frazzletones and it zooms in to the nearest position of the screen instead of returning to that section and the teeter tottering velocity of the outline animation decreases a little. On this part, they switch back and fourth with the Frazzletones singing about his expressions and Frazzle growling ten times. After it was done and everything about him has been explained, Maurice pops up alone from the rest of the crew, then the circle along with the ripped paper gradually zooms away. Frazzle sneaks from behind him and then Frazzle pops up and grawls twice (with only slow ripped paper teeter totter animation) and the Frazzletones come together performing the last ensemble vocals before it continues to zoom out, then the hole disappears from the background while the music continues fading out until the end of the audio track and Frazzle's last growling noise (which are heard on the album version of this music) which then the music stops and the footage cuts to black. FX/SFX The outline overlay appearance is styled with unique shapes that look like horns, thorns, spikes, mountains and beaks (which includes part of the design that looks like Falco Lombardi's beak on the right side of the graphic). Also, the horn on the bottom right of it resembles a bread clip. Parts of the line's edges have some magenta and burnt orange coloring on it. The paper was created and applied to the circles to tell a viewer how fast and loud Frazzle is snarling. It is also used to make it look like the monsters are bursting through the background while they open up. However, the song has odd minor upscaling of the paper overlay which hides the parts of it that resemble in shape of mountains, a pawn and a horn. This happens on the Frazzletone background part once Frazzle snarls the time after the circle along with the graphic opened up to reveal him. The graphic is rendered at the same frame rate as the recorded footage which is made for 60 frames per second. The circles of each footage use clipping mask on the background to appear as the background is open. The opening, expansion and closing of the iris has choppy animation unlike the rip lines. Category:Music videos Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:1975 singles Category:1975 videos Category:1976 songs Category:1976 singles Category:1976 videos Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Downloads Category:Song for kids Category:Kids song Category:Kids Music Category:Music Category:Videos Category:Single